Nymph Daughters- Part One
by Maeve Costello
Summary: (PG- Limited vulger language) Herc, Iolous, and Jason meet up with two girls that have extrordanary powers. Will Iolous finally get the girls? Will Hercules find his weakness? Will I learn to spel?


Nymph Daughters  
  
Part One  
  
CHAPTER ONE-CONFRENTATION  
  
Hercules sighed. It was getting late and they weren't even half way to the academy yet. Hercules, Iolous, and Jason had been visiting Hercules' mother, Alchemene, for the short vacation they had. Hercules knew they should have left earlier, but Iolous fell down and landed smack dab on a porcupine. He got about twenty needles stuck in his butt, and thirty more on his side. It took practically two hours to get them all out. Hercules almost laughed, Iolous started screaming before Alchamene even got close to him.  
  
"Guys, lets stay here tonight." Hercules called as he stopped beneath a grove of trees.  
  
"Kay..." Iolous said sleepily. He was almost snoring right there on the trail. Hercules smiled at his tired friend and began to set up camp. He unpacked the food his mom had given them, and began searching the camp area for stones, to make a fire-ring. Jason began to roll out the blankets.  
  
"Iolous, go get some firewood." Herc told, more than asked. "Iolous?" He looked over his shoulder. Hercules grinned. Iolous had fallen asleep underneath a big oak. Jason laughed.  
  
"Looks like the sleepy-head finally conked out." He walked off alone into the woods. Hercules watched him go. Jason was the King of Corinth now, but he was still the same guy. Hercules was amazed at this. Getting so much power would ruin the best of them, but not Jason. He was going to be a great king. Someone would write an epic about him one day. He shook his head and began searching for good sticks to make a roasting spit. By the time he found some, Jason was back with the firewood.  
  
"Herc," Jason said, after they were finished with their meal, "Your mom makes the best stuffed grape leaves I've ever tasted." Hercules laughed.  
  
"You say that every time we go there, Jason." Hercules picked at the piece of chicken bone he had. It was almost bare, so he threw it twenty yards into some bushes.  
  
"Ow!" yelled the bushes. Hercules and Jason both leapt up with surprise. They didn't say anything though, and made hardly any noise. They had been trained too well by Chiron. Hercules crept towards the bushes, motioning Jason to follow him. When they got two feet from the bush, they heard female voices speaking.  
  
"It was a bone. I found it." The first voice said.  
  
"Ughh! Its got dirty chicken bits all over it, throw it away!" the second voice said.  
  
"That's what someone else did. I thought you said you checked this place!"  
  
"I just did! There wasn't anyone really close!"  
  
"Well, it's either that, or someone has quite an arm." Jason silently jabbed Hercules and grinned.  
  
"He'd have to have thrown that at least twelve yards!"  
  
"C'mon, lets check again." The first voice said, "Come on. It came from over these bushes!" Hercules and Jason exchanged worried glances, before rolling opposite directions into the undergrowth. The owner of the first voice stepped gracefully out. She was tall and thin. Her shoulder length, dark-brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She wore patched leather pants, and a matching one-strap tank top. She had arm guards and knee-high boots. A quiver of arrows was slung off one shoulder and a sword and scabbard hung at her side. A bow and arrow stood ready in her hand. Hercules stared at her in amazement.  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea." The owner of the second voice said. She had light-brown hair that reached halfway down her back. It was pulled into a neat twist. She was a little shorter than the first, and thin. She had a short leather skirt, and a matching mini sleeve shirt. She also wore arm guards and high boots. She carried a bow and arrow, but instead of a sword at her side, there hung a pouch. Hercules wondered what was inside.  
  
"Come on. And shush!" The first said. They sneaked off towards the boy's camp. Hercules and Jason followed quietly after them. A few long silences later, the girls slowed down. The second girl drew her bow taught. Hercules and Jason skirted around the other side of the bushes to get Iolous.  
  
"Iolous!" Jason hissed, "Wake up!" Just then the bushes rustled slightly on the other side of the clearing. Jason ran back and hid with Hercules. The two girls stepped cautiously into the clearing.  
  
"There he is." The second girl said. The first walked up to Iolous and slowly let go of her bow. She stuck the arrow back in her quiver and slung the bow over her shoulder. Then she drew her sword, and held it at Iolous' throat.  
  
"Wake up." She nudged him. Iolous slowly woke up.  
  
"Wha…?" Iolous rubbed his eyes. Then he discovered a sword at his throat. He rubbed his eyes again. Hercules was surprised to see that both girls suppressed giggles.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl with the sword asked.  
  
"HERCULES!" Iolous yelled. "HERCULES!!"  
  
"Are you Hercules?"  
  
"JASON! JAAASOOON!!!"  
  
"Will you quit shouting and decide who the Hades you are?"  
  
"HEEEELP!"  
  
"Oh, Zeus! A pansy!"  
  
"Stop!" Hercules came out from the bush. The girl raised her sword from Iolous and looked at him.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Hercules, son of Zeus. So you'd better not try anything!"  
  
"Son of Zeus? Oh, you're okay, then." She nodded, sheathing her sword.  
  
"Who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Titania. That," She said, pointing to the other girl, "is Dionysus."  
  
"Dia, for short." Dionysus said, stepping forward and taking Hercules' hand.  
  
"I'm Jason! King of Corinth!" Jason said, stepping from the bushes.  
  
"Wow. Big whoop." Titania said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Jason deflated.  
  
"Why," Hercules asked, "am I okay?"  
  
"Oh, you are a demigod." Titania answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Why are demigods okay?"  
  
"Well not all of them are okay. But you are Hercules."  
  
"I'm okay? Why me?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story." Titania said, turning away.  
  
"Do tell." Hercules crossed his arms.  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Okay, then. How do you know me?  
  
"That's a long story, too."  
  
"We lived with nymphs for a long time." Dia answered. Hercules' eyes popped.  
  
"Yes, nymphs, and no I don't want to tell you about it. We have to get an early start tomorrow." Titania said huffily. "Goodnight." And she pulled Dia back to their campsite.  
  
1.1 CHAPTER TWO-AFTER THE CONFENTATION  
  
"Tania," Dia whined when they reached their clearing, "They seemed nice. Why didn't you want to talk to them?"  
  
"Sometimes, Dia, I don't think you know much about the world. This is your first time out of the Glade. I've been out before. You don't know what it's like." Titania criticized.  
  
"Not everyone is bad, Titania."  
  
"That's what I thought. But look what happened to my mother! Look what happened to me! It's not a coincidence, Dia, things like that don't happen by chance."  
  
"Why did you say that demigod was okay, then?"  
  
"That was Hercules. Honestly, Dia! Don't you remember Olympian Studies?"  
  
"I don't remember the mentioning of any Hercules fellow!"  
  
"You should. He is the son of Zeus! Zeus has a protection over him. He won't harm us, either. I'm just worried about his friends, the little one seems untrustworthy and the other is a politician! I've got a sixth sense about these things, you know."  
  
"Tania, sometimes I don't understand you. They weren't bad. You know what Hades said about Jason! For Zeus' sake! Besides, he was kind of cute." Dia said, with a sly smile.  
  
"Dia, sometimes you can be so juvenile!" Titania sighed and lay down to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
2 Meanwhile…  
  
"Holy Hades, she was a bit of a bitch, no?" Iolous said, right after the girls left.  
  
"Which one?" Jason asked, still stunned by the fact that they had been so unimpressed that he was a king.  
  
"Titania. The other one was nice. Or at least she tried to be."  
  
"Yeah, Dia. I liked her."  
  
"What do you think, Herc?" Iolous asked. Hercules was staring off into the sky. "Herc?"  
  
"What?" Hercules asked, breaking his gaze.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong with you? You're a little out of it."  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to bed." He walked off to find a quiet corner of the glade. Hercules didn't sleep though, he stayed wide awake, thinking about the girl that entered his life for but a moment, and then left him with nothing but a memory of her. He rolled over and sighed. She affected him so much in the area of two minutes.  
  
Iolous and Jason stayed up late talking about the two girls. It seemed to Jason that things were a bit fishy.  
  
"Did you see how Titania never looked us in the eyes? They kept shifting, never a steady gaze. She's hiding something. I know it." Jason said.  
  
"How can you be sure, Jase?" Iolous asked, quizzically.  
  
"Hey, you don't spend years and years around politicians and don't learn a thing or two about lies. The first thing you look for are shifty eyes. The second is a weird habit, like tapping your toes a lot, or an eye twitch, or" Jason coughed, "folding your hands, Iolous, like you."  
  
"Oh." Iolous said, immediately stopping folding his hands. "What about the other one? Dia?"  
  
"She? She had nothing to hide. She could stare down a dog with two glass eyes!" He got a faraway look in his eyes. "She was perfect." He mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Jason blushed. "Lets get to bed. We've got to go to the academy tomorrow, you know Chieron won't be easy first day back."  
  
"Yeah," Iolous grinned knowingly, "The academy, right."  
  
2.1 CHAPTER THREE- BREAKFAST  
  
Titania awoke with the first light. Since Dia was still peacefully sleeping, she decided not to wake her. Titania armed herself with her sword, and went to find breakfast for the both of them.  
  
A half-hour later, Dia was tending a fresh fire, and Titania came back with an entire deer slung over her shoulders.  
  
"Jeeze, Tania! We don't need that much meat!" Dia exclaimed when she saw Titania stagger into the clearing.  
  
"I know. It was the only game out this morning, though, and we have to eat." Titania said breathlessly, dropping the deer. "It's clean. I just have to skin it and I didn't have a knife."  
  
"Why didn't you use your sword?"  
  
"You know why, Dia. Don't make trouble."  
  
"Well, as long as we have a giant deer, can we at least invite those boys over just for breakfast? Please, Tania?" Dia asked, her eyes getting wide and innocent. She knew how to make Titania crumble. She gave Dia an angered look before responding.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Just for breakfast. I'm not inviting them, you'll have to go." Titania huffed.  
  
"Great!" Dia grinned. Titania sighed and then she smiled a secret smile that Dia didn't see.  
  
A few minutes later, Dia was walking over to the boy's camp, alone. She was excited. She hadn't made a friend since she and Tania were given to the nymphs. In fact, Titania was her only friend. Sometimes, though, she would just be a burden, and Dia didn't want to be around her. It was hard, not having any other friends, and Dia liked people. She did a little skip hop over a dead log, and grinned. Friends were one thing, friends that were boys were quite another. She reached the clearing and peaked over a bush. Hercules and King Jason were sitting by a sputtering fire. Their friend, she never really got his name, was sleeping under a nearby tree. He was snoring she held back a giggle. She walked around the bush until she found an opening, and stepped into the clearing.  
  
"Good morning." She said. Hercules and Jason looked up, surprised.  
  
"Uhhhhh, hi." Jason finally blurted out.  
  
"I just came to invite you to breakfast. We're having fresh venison."  
  
"Uh, yeah, that would be great!" Jason grinned.  
  
"Good." Dia smiled, "See you in a bit, then." And she left.  
  
When Jason and Hercules finally got Iolous up, they could smell the good venison cooking. It made Iolous' mouth water. They hurried up and went to the girls camp. When they reached it, they saw Titania crouching over their fire, with small strips of meat smoking over it. She was prodding them with a small dagger.  
  
"Oh, you're here." She said, more cheerful than she was last night, "Dia's over there, she's preparing the breakfast meat."  
  
"Thanks." Jason said. He walked over. Iolous and Hercules stayed by Titania.  
  
"Sorry about that sword by your throat. Last night, I mean." Titania said, not looking up from her cooking.  
  
"Hey, no problem. Being around Herc, I've had much worse. You know, with his Uncle Ares after him and such."  
  
"Yes. I've seen."  
  
"Seen?" Hercules asked.  
  
"Heard! I meant heard!" Titania said, almost yelled. She looked up at Hercules with the most scared eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said.  
  
"Breakfast is ready to go on the fire!" Dia said, breaking Titania's stare.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, let me clear this up." Titania said shaking her head a few times and picking up her venison. "All yours, Di."  
  
"Thanks. Er, Tania, is something wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
Titania stayed quiet for the rest of breakfast. She ate looking down at her food and avoiding eye contact with anyone. Dia, however, talked and laughed with the boys.  
  
"That was great." Jason said with a smile. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, no problem. " Dia grinned.  
  
"Where are you guys going, by the way?" Hercules asked.  
  
"We're becoming warriors." Dia said.  
  
"So, are you going to an academy?" Iolous asked.  
  
"Yeah." Dia said.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Cheiron's Academy, near Corinth." Titania suddenly piped up.  
  
"Really?" Iolous asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"That's our school."  
  
They decided to walk there together, as they were going to the same place. They packed up and met out on the road. For most of the journey, Dia and Jason talked alone while Titania walked behind everyone all by herself.  
  
"Hey, Iolous?" Hercules finally asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Iolous replied.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Titania, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Hercules waited back until he was walking stride by stride with Titania.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked rudely.  
  
"Just to talk with you." Hercules answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why are you so hostile to everyone?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got a few miles to spare."  
  
"Well, okay." Titania agreed. "It all really started with my mother."  
  
2.2 CHAPTER FOUR- TITANIA'S STORY  
  
"She was the queen of a great nation, my mother. She was kind and fair to everyone, she was never bitter. Times were peaceful. Mother shared all her secrets with her childhood playmate, Cassandra. Cassandra was married and when she became with child, my mother wanted a child so badly that she prayed to Zeus everyday for nine months. Finally, Zeus prevailed. A tiny baby girl was born, that's me. Cassandra had her child, Dia, two days after me. About a month after my birth, a rich arrogant suitor came to my mother's castle in search of her hand in marriage. My mother declined, saying she would take no man. This made him furious. He swore an oath to destroy all my mother cared about and loved. A few months later, he prevailed, killing Cassandra's husband in an attempt to kill Cassandra. There was great mourning, for Dia's father was a well-known and loved man, and my mother realized the great threat of her former suitor. She appointed a new ruler, and took Cassandra, Dia, a few servants and I out into the wilderness.  
  
"For almost a month, everything was fine and my mother worked harder than the servants to make us pull through. One day, the servants started to die off, on after another. My mother knew there was no escape for her, so she prayed again to the almighty Zeus to save Dia and I. We came upon a grove of nymphs the next day. They agreed to take the babies in, while my mother and Cassandra sought out and killed the murderer. They were never heard from since. Dia and I grew up in the loving arms of the plant and wood Nymphs, learning how to fence, fight and archery, but mostly history, music and literature. As we grew, more and more of our mothers' story were revealed to us. About three weeks ago, the nymphs told us that we were to receive proper training from their friend who owned an academy. We left two days later. And here we are."  
  
"Wow." Hercules said, when she had finished, "That's an epic."  
  
"Well, that's not really all. I was out of the Glade. But I don't really want to tell you now."  
  
"Okay. I'm here you know." Hercules said, stopping and turning towards Titania, "Whenever you need to talk. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, yeah. Thanks." They continued in silence.  
  
"Hey, Herc!" Jason called from a few feet away, "Iolous, Dia, and I want to go to Kora's. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!" he called back.  
  
"What's Kora's?" Titania asked.  
  
"She owns a bed and breakfast. It's kind of the academy hang-out."  
  
"Oh. Is she nice?"  
  
"Not to Iolous." Hercules laughed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He hits on her constantly."  
  
"Oh." Titania grinned, then she laughed. Hercules laughed, too.  
  
"I'm glad I got you smiling." He said. She blushed.  
  
"Hey, guys! We're here!" Iolous called. They followed him inside. It was dark and cool, a pleasant difference from the hot, dusty road. The soft clink of ceramic cups filled the room, and the chatter of happy people filled their ears. A tall attractive girl walked up to them carrying menus. Dia noticed she was all dressed in blue, which was strange in these parts.  
  
"Welcome to Kora's. I am Kora I will be your waitress this afternoon." She said smiling. Then she looked up. "Oh, its you. Just go to your regular table guys. I'll bring you the regular."  
  
"We always get stuffed grape leaves." Jason explained to Dia more than anyone else. "C'mon, I'll show you around." Dia and Jason walked off together.  
  
When they got outside, Jason and Dia began talking freely, as they had been before Iolous joined them.  
  
"So, how did you end up living with nymphs?" Jason asked.  
  
"I want to tell you, Jase, but I can't." Dia said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, Tania had some bad things happen to her because she left and told someone her story. If you want to know, ask her, not me."  
  
"Okay. Can you tell me what happened to her, then?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Dia sighed.  
  
2.3 CHAPTER FIVE- DIA'S STORY  
  
"Well, it all started when she was fourteen. She believed she was old enough to go out and… well… leave. She made herself new bow. Hefestus gave the sword she carries around, it's enchanted, you see. It makes the bearer undefeatable. She trained for months and months to go out and fend for herself, and she got good. It was hard, seeing her spend all her time training. She would come to bed late and get up early. I rarely saw her relax. She became frazzled and cranky. She would snap at the nymphs and me, especially Willow, the youngest nymph. She would begin to cry, and Titania would call her Weeping Willow. That's how mean she became.  
  
"The night before she left, I tried to talk to her. I asked her why she was going. She told me she wanted to avenge our mothers. I said that our mothers could be alive, we didn't know. She didn't respond, and went off to pray to Artemus and Zeus. Living with nymphs, the gods came to visit many times. Hades came that night. He told Titania to be wary. She didn't heed him. Titania said that since her mother's soul wasn't avenged, she was still wandering the Earth, and since my mother was her best friend, she would wander the planet with her. Hades just sighed. He had not seen our mothers' souls yet. He did have an interesting story, though. About two days ago, two teenage boys had found their way into his realm. One was the son of Zeus, Hercules, and the other was a Crown Prince Jason. He said you were very honorable."  
  
Jason blushed at this.  
  
"The next morning when I awoke, the nymphs were blessing Titania. Artemus was there, and gave me my… my bag. When the sun came up and melted the fog, Titania left. She avoided my eyes when I hugged her goodbye. I never knew why.  
  
"She was gone for almost six months. During that time, I was trained in herbs and plants extensively. They fine-tuned my archery and I learned how to use my magi… the gift from Artemus. I missed having a human to talk to. The nymphs were very learned and big-hearted, but they were mostly beeches, and very shallow. There was an old, wise oak, we called him Grandfather, and he was the only one worried for Titania's safety besides me.  
  
"In mid-January, Titania returned. She was cold, ragged, and lonely. She had nothing but the clothes on her back and the sword Hefestus gave her. Her shirt was slashed up the back and was soaked with fresh blood. She wouldn't tell anyone what had happened because she was shamed. I fixed her back mag… with my knowledge of herbs and sent her to rest. When I came to bed later, she told me her horrific story. I can't repeat them to you. That's her private choice."  
  
"What about you?" Jason asked. "You're only telling me Titania's story. What about you? What's your story?"  
  
"It's not important." Dia said, averting her eyes.  
  
"It is to me." Jason said. Dia looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. Jason leaned over and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She blushed, and a single tear rolled from her eye. She wiped it away with a shaking hand.  
  
"Yeah, o-okay. I'll tell you." She said. She untied the small bag hanging from her belt, reached in with her right hand, and took out the tiniest pinch of silvery powder, a few grains, really. She covered it with her left hand and said a small incantation. She slowly moved her left hand away and a small, silvery, glowing ball hovered a few inches above her right hand.  
  
"What's that?" Jason asked, leaning in for a closer look.  
  
"It's my Gift, from Artemus. It is magic, the magic of the Earth itself. The powder comes from the Flower of Olympus, which only grows on the slopes of the Mount Olympus. It is the most powerful magic besides that of the Gods. It can be used for about anything, from explosives to saving a dying person. This little ball will provide light until I dismantle it. It will then return to its former state. I have sworn an oath to only use it for good, and never for my own profit. Artemus told me to use it to avenge Tania's and my mothers. It is the most precious item on Earth." She blew slightly on the glowing ball, and it quivered and fell into her hand as a small pile of silvery powder. She carefully brushed them back into her bag, and tied it safely.  
  
"Wow." Jason stared wide-eyed at Dia. She smiled and blushed, looking down at her feet.  
  
"It's a big responsibility. If it ever got into the wrong hands, the world would be doomed."  
  
"I trust you, Dionysus. I hope you trust me, even if Titania doesn't"  
  
"Thank-you." Dia said. And she kissed him.  
  
2.3.1 End of Part One 


End file.
